


Наследственность

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Наследственность

Все знают, что у Ньюта Скамандер есть волшебный чемодан. Огромный, бездонный и безмерный. Там есть место для многих фантастических животных и птиц – спасенных, подобранных, выхоженных, выращенных, отобранных у злых людей, спасенных от неминуемой смерти. Ньют Скамандер охотно показывает всем свой чемодан. Тем, кому удастся завоевать его доверие, выпадает даже шанс заглянуть вовнутрь и увидеть там лес, океан, песок и сарайчик. Тех, кто сумеет произвести самое лучшее впечатление на Ньюта, может ожидать даже экскурсия по чемодану и знакомство с его жителями.

Но мало кто знает, что у родного брата Ньюта, Тесея Скамандера, тоже есть волшебный чемодан. Он точно такой же – небольшой, неказистый с виду, больше похожий на саквояж, но безмерно огромный внутри. Только нет там ни океана, ни песка, ни леса. Есть только длинная железная лестница, низкий темный коридор, по обоим бокам которого располагаются темные грязные камеры. И живут в саквояже Тесея Скамандера не невиданные птицы и животные, а самые обыкновенные маги. Хотя, нет, не совсем так, есть в них, этих магах, кое-что особенное: они виновны в страшных преступлениях или, по крайней мере, Тесей считает их таковыми. И, естественно, не может просто пройти мимо, собственноручно не наказав.


End file.
